I Want To Be With You
by egolust92
Summary: Hermoine has changed and is with Ron but feels for somebody else will she ever get her night in shinning armor. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

* * *

They say that loving someone you know you can never have is the worse thing to do because of all the heartache and loneliness it leaves you in well this is my heartache.  
The heartache of a lonely witch destined to be alone not knowing the truth at least that's what i thought.

Characters

Hermione/ Draco

Ginny/Harry

Ron/ Hermione

Draco/ Pansy

(Main pairs.) 

* * *

I always thought I was happy with Ron i really did I mean I've been in love with him since forever but I guess it was never true love because he never gave me the attention that I wanted he would ditched me and he would only be closed to me with a kiss and that's it I mean I want more and I want more with him at least I did until now, all I can think about is the daring yet mean Draco Malfoy I don't know when it started but all I know is that i can't go a day without thinking of him he makes me weak in the knee's but I know it can never be I mean I'm a mudblood and that's all he'll ever see me as some know-it-all girl who's ugly and the only guy that she'll ever have is a ginger low life who doesn't show how much he really cares about me.

It is a new year at Hogwarts and to be honest it was going ok so far i mean i was a bit happier with Ron we have gone further and we've started being a real couple and I've grown up i mean grown as in I'm a women my hair isn't as frizzy i show more skin i know how to wear clothes that don't make look like a slut, and I have been getting more attention from some boys which is good but I'm ok with Ron, but it doesn't stop me thinking about him. How he makes me feel the way in which i wish i could be with him even knowing the true reality of my thoughts but to tell you the truth when I'm with Ron i think that i with him.

The School was buzzing with excitement with the new year I was thrilled to see all my friends again and hear them say how much i have changed i really wish i could say the same but there all the same all look like they did last year but i hate to feel mean so i say so have you.  
I look around the hall and spot him my has he changed got bigger more muscular and his hair looks so soft and god I want to fun my fingers through it.

Oh god he looked i hope he didn't notice. 

* * *

Other side of the room.

'Well, well, well looks like Granger has changed maybe me and her should hook up i mean after all she is in fact a pureblood i wonder if she knows yet hmm.' 

* * *

Well what do you think so far tell me by reviewing

Egolust92 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

* * *

"Welcome back students, a great start to the new year is a head we shall be hosting a talent show for all years so if you want to shine sign up and you could win a big amount of money which won't be told how much till the talent show its self and a special reminder are new head boy and head girl will be announced after the feast, let us eat." said Dumbledor his voice could be heard everywhere in the great hall.

"Wow a talent show, what do you think Hermione you've got a great voice you should sign up." said Ron

"I don't know i have this thing about singing, but i guess it wouldn't hurt." she smiled and the griffindor s all appalled at her bravery.

* * *

**After the feast.**

"Silence, now this years head boy and head girl are known other then Hermione Granger of Griffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin., Congratulations, will you know go to your houses prefect's show them to where they shall be staying, will Hermione and Draco please come up to the front."  
Hermione wondered what was going on owell she did as she was told but she started tp hear her heart get faster and faster the minute she realise it was Draco Malfoy which she would have to work with, god please don't let him find out.

"Now if you don't know past heads have shared a living quarters, now i shall show you, you may bring people but they must not hear the password so be careful who you give it to." he stated he walked off and both teens followed.

Hermione kept looking at the floor not looking at a certain someone because she knew something would make her spill her gut's. "Here we are, now the password is banana pie, oh and Miss Granger this is for you please read in your own time." Hermione looked curious to give her a letter and say that.

"Goodnight have a good rest lesson's tomorrow." with that he walked off with a spring in his step.

"Banana pie." Said Draco and walked in.

'Hmmmmmm no insult i wonder if he's ill or something.'

Hermione looked around the room noticing little things like the colours of green, red, gold and silver on everything it was almost O.T.T but it looked nice. She walked up some stairs and noticed three door's two with each other names on them and one which could be a share or something she opened it to find a big bathroom, 'oh god' she thought 'A shared bathroom.' she shivered but walked into her room which was a complete replica of her room at home but bigger. 'Now this is more like home.' she thought.

Hermione sat down on her dresser and open the letter Dumberledor had give her she started to read as her eyes got bigger she couldn't believe what it said.

* * *

What's in the letter?  
Find out next chapter.

Egolust92.x


	3. Chapter 3

_  
A/N; Hey people I've been feeling like crap for the past few days and I went on here and realised I haven't updated this story in ages, and by the looks at my mistakes I hope to god I've gotten better with my grammar and spelling._

_Here is the latest instalment to I Want To Be With You. I hope you enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three**.

Hermione's expression was pure shock, the letter she had let fall on to her lap read.

_Miss Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that during this summer, we have found out that you are in fact a pureblood, you come from a long line of witches and wizards known as the Scrivens, which means you are in fact related the Tim Scrivens in Slytherin. I realise that this must be a shock to you, but apparently you were adopted buy the Granger's when your biological mother Helena gave you to them, telling them to look after you._

_Your parents were being hunted by death eaters at the time of your birth because someone had been making remarks about them and the dark lord that were not true, they wanted to keep you safe, but when they came back to get you, your parents had moved, they believed it would be better for you to grow up in a loving home because it still was not safe at the time, they wanted to tell you on your seventeenth birthday, so they contacted me to inform you._

_I know this will be hard to get use too but they want to meet you, they are coming to the school tomorrow and it is up to you if you wish to see them, but they really want to see you, they have so much about you._

_If you are able to make tomorrows meeting please come to my office after dinner. The password is carrot cake._

_Yours sincerely._

_Dumbledor.  
_

Standing up Hermione walked over to her travel case and opened it up taking out a some photo frames she likes to take with her every year she's at Hogwarts she found the one of her and her 'Parents', taking one final look at it she threw it at wall closest to the door, and watched it smash leaving shards of glass scattered across the floor. Tears fell down her face, she leant against the bed as she sat down.

'**I lie, my whole life has been a lie.**' she felt a lump in her throat as she tried to breathe through her misery, her breathing became heavier as she let everything sink in.

She sat there until her eyes could no longer stay open, she fell into a deep sleep not caring that she was on the floor, and everything went black.

* * *

**  
Mourning.**

Waking up on the cold floor of her room Hermione felt weak, she felt dehydrated from all the tears she had shed, she tried to shake herself out of her slump but she felt numb, when she finally managed to get herself up off the ground she walked to her shared bathroom, the door was unlocked so she knew she wouldn't be disturbed by Malfoy.

Stepping into the shower not caring that she was still in her clothes, she sat down letting the water full on her, her head was filled with so many questioned that she wanted answering but she could not find the strength to figure them out herself.

'**There's a meeting tonight, should I go?**' she thought, her hair had now taped itself to her face and her clothes started to feel heavier because of the amount of water that was soaked up.

Deciding that she gad all day to decide her fate, she began to get ready, throwing her wet clothes outside she let the warm water wash over her, waking her up a little but not washing away her confusion. Leaving the shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body tightly as if it were her life support.

Making sure no one was outside she grabbed her clothes and headed to her room where she got ready for her day, her clothes hung to every curve and her hair flowed down her back in wavy curls, putting on little make-up but enough to cover her red cheeks and to over shadow her blood-shot eyes, she made her way down to the common room and left through the portrait.

Walking down the corridor she hugged herself and let her head fall so all she could see were her shoes and the path to walk ignoring anyone's gaze, but she obviously didn't pay much attention as she walked into something hard.

"Oww." she cried, looking up to see what felt like a brick wall, which made her fall to the ground.

"Well, well Granger, I think you should watch where your going, but still nice legs by the way." Malfoy smirked, his gaze going on her legs up to her face.

"Perv." she said as she got up and brushed any dirt off of her.

"Well don't wear such a small skirt and I wouldn't look, but you know you like it." he said as he stepped closer to her, feeling her breathe hitch as he got closer.

"Please, why don't you and your ego go on it's mary-way and screw one of your whores who follow you everywhere." she said her words sounding very angry and venomous. Even though she was in a bad mood having him so close made her want to go '**Oh God'**

"Hmm, got a back bone I see Granger nice, but I don't see anyone around here but you so, are you one of my "Whores", as you put it, mind you I wouldn't mind feeling your legs tight around me, as I make you scream my name." he said bending down to her ear so he could feel her flinch with every word he said.

"Please, the day I screw you is the day that all hell freezes over." she walked away, making sure to barge passed him as she left. '**Or when I'm not with Ron, Oh god did I just think that, bad me, this is the worse day to think like this.**' she thought

**'Hmm, angry, hot, backbone, I like this new Granger, like her even more if she were in my bed.**' he smirked watching her walk away.

* * *

_Author's Notes._

_Short I know but ext chapter I'm hoping to reveal lots of things, till then my lovely people bye._

_egolust92.  
.x.x.x._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes.**

_Okay so lately I am updating as many of my stories as I can as I think I have been behind quite a lot lately. So here is my fourth chapter to 'I want to be with you'. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and who has read my fanfictions. Means a lot. So I wont leave you waiting much longer.._

Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

**_ Chapter Four._**

Watching her walk away was quite a sight to see. Her hips swayed side to side, in a way that made you want to follow her, just so you can continue watching her ass.

'**Damn.'** Draco thought to himself, Knowing full well that her ass would be showing up in his dreams later on tonight, oh the things he was thinking about.

'**Oooo, her added firey temper would be playing a big roll tonight, and hopefully I would get to see it in real like, don't know why I'm hoping I already know it will, it has to.'**

Turning around his pleasant mood was ruined when Pansy came up and slung her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth, forcing her tongue past his lips. He grabbed hold of her wrists and slung her off of him, and straightened his hair and clothes out that she messed up when she practically molested his mouth and personal space.

'What the fuck Pansy.' he shouted, causing most of the students left in the corridor to turn around and face the pair of them, he turned and sneered making everyone turn and walk away, making sure not to catch his gaze, he was happy he could strike fear into people but he had better things to do then increase his ego.

' I missed you Drakie, you never came over this summer to see me, I wanted to hook up. Show you a good time.' she replied, placing a finger under his chin running it along his jaw and down his throat.

'There was a reason for not coming over this summer and it was because it would mean seeing you, and i didn't want to spend my time throwing up over myself.' he said. Practically spitting at her. If he were a boa his venom would kill her, because he knew his bark was nothing compared to his bite.

' Drakie, wha..'

'Don't call me that, you two bit slut.' he said removing himself from her presence and walking off. Not caring that the girl was crying on her knees, but he didn't care, Pansy was just a fuck a long time ago, a mistake, one she wanted to continue but one he wanted to forget.

Shaking himself off he continued walking through the corridors before stopping outside the library knowing full well he would find his favourite person in the world, and he intended to get some face time, maybe something more but he needed something to hold onto for his dreams. `

Making his way through the rows and rows of bookshelves. he found her right at the back, sat on one of the sofa's engrossed in a book, A History and Magic, he wondered how many times she had read it. Leaning against the shelve he stood and watched her, looking at her position so laid back and relaxed with a sexy crinkle on her forehead letting him know she was concentrating. She looked so sexy to him, licking his lips, he imagined himself walking over to her throwing the book down and mounting her and, pounding into on the sofa, till the entire library echoed with her screaming his name.

He was so focused on that minor, R-rated movie playing in his head, he did't hear Hermione calling out to him, all he felt was something heavy hit him in the chest she had thrown a book at him.

'What the fuck was that for.' he asked in shock holding his ribs feeling pain spread when he touched his ribcage.

'You didn't answer so i thought the best way to get your attention would be to throw something at you.' she replied placing the book on her lap and staring at him in curiosity. 'So why are you here.'

'Public place, can come and please as i like.' he replied smirking at her.

'Okay why are you here bothering me.' she asked again trying to wriggle out an answer.

'Felt like it.' he didn't intend to make anything easy for her, he wanted this cat and mouse game, he wanted her to want to play, this was only the beginning, once she knew of her life, everything would change and he would be there to help her along the way.

'Right, I'm leaving as being around you just makes me want to throw something at you for no reason and no matter how appealing that sounds, got better things to do with my day. she replied standing up and swing her bag over her shoulder before walking away. She did't get far as Draco grabbed her wrist and brought her back knocking her in the book shelf and pressing himself up to her.

'What do you think your doing, you ass hole.' She shouted at him.

'Looking at you.' he replied smirking at her, watching her wriggle beneath him which really wasn't such a bad thing when he felt himself stir inside his trousers.

'Why.'

'Find it interesting.' he said whispering in her ear and blowing ever so slightly making her skin warm up.

'why.' she asked quietly, taking a shallow breath taking in the closeness.

' Because your interesting.' he said before placing his lips on to hers. 

* * *

**Authors Notes.**

_Read, review let me know what you think.  
So better then the others, come on what do you think. Will try and update soon, got to stop leaving you guys in the dark_  
_until next time my darlings._

egolust92.


End file.
